inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Soap
Soap, labeled The Neat Freak, is a female contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. She was placed on The Grand Slams. Personality Soap is an extreme germaphobe and wants to keep everything clean, no matter what. She is very scared and apprehensive when coming into contact with germs, and when knowing something is dirty, she expresses her concern about getting a disease. She carries along a small cloth with her, which she uses to scrub and wipe things, even if they are already somewhat clean. Aside from this, Soap is generally kind and willing to help her team, though she will always put cleanliness first. In later episodes, Soap became more argumentative, abrasive, and harsh towards her teammates and others, as shown in "Theft and Battery", in which she throws Toilet out of her team's balloon, but she ends up regretting this once she is eliminated. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Soap. Voice Actors *Kacie Chapman (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Vibha Melkote (Singing) (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia *Soap is confirmed to have OCD on Adam Katz AMA - Answers Part 2 (July 2016), making her the only Inanimate Insanity character confirmed to suffer from a mental disorder. *As revealed on Inanimate Insanity's Facebook page, Soap was originally going to be a bar of soap. *Soap is one of the few characters to be sneezed on by Tissues, along with Trophy, Yin-Yang, Apple, OJ, MePhone4, and Box. *Soap is shown to enjoy singing in "Everything's A-OJ", when she sang Keep On Cleaning. **Soap has an additional voice actress, Vibha Melkote, as her singing voice. **Soap was the first female contestant to sing in Inanimate Insanity II * She is the only one to get fewer votes in "Theft and Battery" than "A Kick in the Right Direction". * Soap is the only new female character to be eliminated, and the second female eliminated in Inanimate Insanity II. * Soap, along with Balloon, are the only contestants eliminated before the merge to voluntarily walk into the Rejection Portal. **Coincidentally, they're both members of the Grand Slams. * Soap has received the highest number of elimination votes in Inanimate Insanity history with 2,663 votes, beating Cheesy's previous record of 2,605 votes. * Soap held the record of most elimination votes ever cast for a contestant in Inanimate Insanity with 2,663. Gallery |-| Overall= Soaps_first_design.jpg|Soap's pre-production design Screen Shot 2013-05-08 at 10.55.40 PM.png|Soap's pre-production design Soap 2.PNG SoapPro.png SoapCleanup.png Soap 3.PNG Soap 07092016.png Soapity-Soap.png Saop Banner.png soap 3.jpg SoapWonderfulIdle.png SvOCvQ9 .png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Sop10.png Sop9.jpg Sop8.jpg Sop7.png Sop6.png Sop4.png Sop3.png Sop2.png SopeEATINGPIZZA.PNG THESOPTHINGY.PNG Screen Shot 2014-05-27 at 10.59.18.png Soapyface.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-01_at_18.47.48.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-01_at_18.45.13.png Soapsreactionepi9.PNG Poor Soap.PNG Sop5.png Screen Shot 2015-02-15 at 9.26.57 PM.png UltimateSop.jpg Hello.png Found another one..PNG Soap did you just throw toilet off the balloon.PNG Imagesoap.jpg|Soap cleaning up Tissues snot. SoapCherriesJoke.png Image1234.jpg MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png Soap Front.JPG Episode 8 votes.png|Soap is safe with 627 votes Untitled (Time 0 00 58;23).png Untitled (Time 0 03 48;00).png 11701149 974826065885501 9149656924260659720 n.png 10628459 807428085958634 3352256124355788607 n.png 10253889 744560922245351 2897328242807800622 n.png 11542118 983021348399306 6065885225031042332 n.png 1513194 679460285422082 1821614523 n.png Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Soap and Marshmallow.PNG Image205.png|Soap with Microphone and Balloon. XD.PNG Final1211.png Image256.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,inanimateinsanity.png SoapPlz.PNG SoapEverywhere.png Image186.png Image189.png Image115.png Image17.jpg OMIGODSoap.png|link=OMIGODSoap.png Screenshot Image 141.png Screenshot Image 142.png Screenshot Image 143.png Screenshot Image 145.png Screenshot Image 148.png Screenshot Image 162.png Screenshot Image 162.png Screenshot Image 144.png ImageSoass.png Screenshot Image 207.png Screenshot Image 206.png Screenshot Image 193.png Screenshot Image 192.png Screenshot Image 182.png Screenshot Image 181.png Ii2.png Screenshot Image 231.png Screenshot Image 232.png Screenshot Image 238.png Screenshot Image 239.png Screenshot Image 240.png Screenshot Image 243.png Screenshot Image 244.png Screenshot Image 252.png Screenshot Image 253.png Screenshot Image 254.png Screenshot Image 255.png Screenshot Image 256.png Screenshot Image 257.png Screenshot Image 258.png Screenshot Image 259.png Screenshot Image 260.png Screenshot Image 266.png Screenshot Image 267.png Screenshot Image 268.png Screenshot Image 274.png Screenshot Image 275.png Screenshot Image 281.png Screenshot Image 282.png Screenshot Image 283.png Screenshot Image 284.png Screenshot Image 289.png Screenshot Image 290.png Screenshot Image 314.png Screenshot Image 313.png Screenshot Image 312.png Screenshot Image 303.png Screenshot Image 302.png Screenshot Image 301.png Screenshot Image 300.png Screenshot Image 299.png Screenshot Image 298.png Screenshot Image 297.png Screenshot Image 296.png Screenshot Image 341.png Screenshot Image 340.png Screenshot Image 332.png Screenshot Image 331.png Screenshot Image 326.png Screenshot Image 325.png Screenshot Image 324.png Screenshot Image 323.png Screenshot Image 603.png Screenshot Image 604.png Screenshot Image 605.png Screenshot Image 606.png Screenshot Image 607.png Screenshot Image 608.png Screenshot Image 611.png Screenshot Image 612.png Screenshot Image 614.png Screenshot Image 615.png Screenshot Image 617.png Screenshot Image 618.png Screenshot Image 619.png Screenshot Image 620.png Screenshot Image 629.png S2e7 soap pizza.png Screenshot Image 630.png S2e7 soap sprays disinfectant on pizza.png Screenshot Image 631.png S2e7 soap wipes it on pizza.png S2e4 here you go!.png S2e4 here you go! 2.png S2e4 here you go! 3.png S2e3 oh, you say i'm useless now?! 3.png S2e3 oh, you say i'm useless now?! 2.png S2e3 oh, you say i'm useless now?!.png S2e3 soap! you've been rather useless 3.png S2e3 soap! you've been rather useless 2.png S2e3 soap! you've been rather useless.png S2e3 well, you ignoramus! it's basically a 3-part race 4.png S2e3 well, you ignoramus! it's basically a 3-part race 3.png S2e3 well, you ignoramus! it's basically a 3-part race 2.png S2e3 well, you ignoramus! it's basically a 3-part race.png S2e3 wait, what does triathlon mean? 2.png S2e3 wait, what does triathlon mean?.png S2e3 okay, that's enough! 2.png S2e3 okay, that's enough!.png S2e3 soap horrifying.png S2e3 soap.png S2e3 nickel kicks soap in pool.png S2e3 you'll be fine, it's clean! 2.png S2e3 you'll be fine, it's clean!.png S2e3 but... it could have... germs! 2.png S2e3 but... it could have... germs!.png S2e3 go on, soap, get in the pool! 2.png S2e3 go on, soap, get in the pool!.png S2e3 test tube jumps in pool.png S2e3 knife rides away.png S2e3 let's get this stupid thing over with 2.png S2e3 let's get this stupid thing over with.png S2e3 soap high fives knife.png S2e3 soap jumps out of pool.png S2e3 oh, sorry, mr. mephone! oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool! 3.png S2e3 oh, sorry, mr. mephone! oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool! 2.png S2e3 oh, sorry, mr. mephone! oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool!.png S2e3 okay, that's enough! 2.png S2e3 okay, that's enough!.png S2e3 soap horrifying.png S2e3 soap.png S2e8 it was clearly suitcase!.png S2e8 me?!.png S2e8 you!.png S2e8 clearly the culprit is....png S2e8_really_appreciative,_thank_you!.png S2e8 a big head?.png S2e8 that makes me....png S2e9 soap 2.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 3.10.35 PM.png|After Soap threw Toilet off the balloon Screen Shot 2018-01-26 at 9.07.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-26 at 9.08.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-20 at 2.50.23 PM.png|Willingly walking into the elimination portal Category:A to Z Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Female Category:The Grand Slams Category:Characters Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Team Captains